El manual del ladrón
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Ryou necesita urgentemente la compu, pero Bakura le ha dado un uso mejor que a hacer la tarea.


**Manual del Ladrón**

_Horus Reborn: Este ficsito se me ocurrió en un momento… hace ya algún tiempo, espero que lo disfrúten y sonrían con él._

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Manual del ladrón**

Ryou estaba de acuerdo en que la computadora era un vicio, pero Bakura se había pasado. Tenían una importantísima tarea que entregar al día siguiente, la habían dejado la semana anterior y no la había hecho ¿Por qué? Porque el Rey de los Ladrones se secuestró la laptop toda la semana y tuvo que ir al café-internet de la esquina. Pero hoy ya se le acabó el dinero y aún debía revisarlo, lo mejor era aventurarse al interior de la habitación de Bakura para pedirle (si era necesario, rogarle) que le regresara la computadora.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, hasta cierto punto, tenía miedo de que una criatura del reino de las sombras le saltara encima. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, que estaba completamente obscuro, y vió a Bakura siendo iluminado por la luz de la pantalla.

— ¿Bakura? — LA figura de pelo blanco que se hallaba frente a la pantalla, se giró lentamente, espantando al otro peli-blanco con una cara pálida y ojerosa. Ryou encendió la luz para ver mejor, solo era Bakura que, al parecer, llevaba días sin dormir.

— ¿Que haces Bakura? — Se extrañó el menor al verle estático y sentado en la silla con lso pies sobre el asiento y la espalda encorvada (al más puro estilo "L").

—Nada... — contestó vagamente—… escribo ¿Por?

— ¿Sábes escribir? — Cuestionó, sinceramente extrañado el otro.

— Pues claro que sí— Le gritó sin dejar su extraña postura— ¡Obvio! soy ladrón no analfabeta. — ryou soltó una risilla nerviosa antes de seguir hablando.

— ¿Y... que escribes?

— Nada... solo consejos para los ladrones modernos— Respondió como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Ryou por su parte se fue de espaldas

— No sé por qué no lo pensé — Siseó desde el suelo.

— Ryou, recuerda que yo— continuó con tono de orgullo— soy el rey de los ladrones

—Sí, claro— Le respondió el otro, rodando los ojos para otro lado, era insoportable cuando Bakura se ponía en su papel de "Ladrón, pero Rey a final de cuentas"

—Y es mi deber ver por el bienestar de aquellos que siguen mis pasos— Continuó el orgulloso albino egipcio.

— ¿Y… que clase de consejos les das? — Ryou no sentía que los consejos de Bakura sirvieran de algo.

— Pues cosas como por ejemplo…si alguien te ofende no te vengues olvidalo y roba a alguien mejor — Ryou se le quedó mirando con cara de incredulidad, parecía que dijera "¿Qué clase de consejo es ése?" mientras que Bakura continuó—…Otro consejo es nunca hagas un pacto con criaturas más allá de lo mortal porque sales perdiendo.

— ¿Y eso te tardaste en aprender 5000 años? — KLa pregunta de Ryou decía claramente que aquello era el colmo. Bakura alargó su mano hacia un tazón lleno de dulces, tomó uno y lo devoró con pericia.

— Bueno, eso es solo por si las dudas, lo verdaderamente importante esta por acá...en la página doce— Movió el mouse y se posicionó en el número.

— ¿Que cosa dice? — Ryou trató de adivinar como prediciendo una completa incoherencia— ¿No te metas en la mafia por que no puedes hacer las cosa a tu modo? ¿Si tu hermana es una mafiosa o tu hermano no digas que eres ladrón?, — Bakura rió sarcásticamente antes de contestar

—Ryou yo pongo situaciones de la vida real, no cosas sacads de una serie.

— Sí, claro, y yo soy Lady Gaga— Ryou recibi´ó n zape antes de continuar torturando a su pobre salúd mental.

— Te decía, en la página doce dice se encuentra una de las reglas más importantes de todas: ¡Nunca intentes robarle a un otaku! —Ryou fruncipo el ceño confundido.

— ¿Y eso?¿Por qué, según tú, nunca hay que robarle a un optaku?

—Pues—Respondió con un tono de tranquilidad y sabiduría (increíblemente inusuales en él) como si estuviera hablando cosas lógicas—…primero que nada, si intentas asaltarle en la calle siempre hay un 50% de probabilidades de que sea una chica otaku, y de ese 50% hay un 60% de que sea otaku yaoista y te amueles siendo traumado de por vida,. El otro 50% es que no sea yaoista y de ese entero de posibilidades hay una posibilidad del 60% de que sepa artes marciales. Y en ese 60% hay un 75% de posibilidades de que porte una espada de bambú, o de madera o un kunai o shurikens— Ryou vio estupefacto a Bakura, mientras éste continuaba con su explicación.

—Y de ese mismo 50% hay un 75% de posibilidades de que practiquen algún deporte, lo cual depende de la serie que les guste o estén viendo o a que personaje anime se parezcan. Yde ese 75% hay un 90% de posibilidades de que sepan cómo dejarte con un ojo morado

— ¿Ah...? — Ryou se sintió confundido.

—Y del 100% hay un 36% de posibilidades de que les guste algún anime de estilo mecha y lleven consigo un arma de fuego o alguna imitación de juguete que no es mortal pero te puede mandar al hospital.

—...ok... — Ryou se comenzó a sentir nervioso

—El otro 64% tiene la posibilidad de que le guste alguna serie shounen y por lo tanto entre dentro de los porcentajes de otakus deportistas o artistas marciales. Y hay un 5% de posibilidades de que estés asaltando a un cosplayer de full metal alchemist que traiga puestas extremidades de "acero" hechas con papel maché y te dé un buen golpe en la cabeza y te deje inconsciente. Y si tuviste la maña suerte de que te tocara una chica otaku,es un 99% seguro que tiene amigas con las cuales reunirse y que te van a dejar lisiado si intentas algo.

— Ok... — Ahora a Ryou se le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca. ¿Tan peligroso era tratar de robarle a un otaku? Un momento, ¿A él qué demonios le importaba? ¡Si ni era ladrón!

—Como podrás ver no conviene robarle a un otaku por el método de asaltante callejero.

— ¿Entonces recomiendas robar en casa? ¿Cómo vil ratero que se mete pro la ventana? — Ryou quizo molestarlo un poco

—Tampoco, es igual o peor.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — Ryou no supo lo que le esperaba con esta pregunta.

—Porque, si en la casa hay una chica otaku hay un 47% de posibilidades de que tenga un perro o una mascota a quién disfrazar y hacer parte de su cosplay y que por lo mismo tenga muy mal carácter. Si es gato, ya no fuiste actor y si es perro, más te vale tener seguro contra la rabia o correr muy rápido, cualquiera de las dos— dijo como si hablara de ver la hierba crecer. — Y además lo único que van a tener son mangas o series que no puedes vender por que las pueden ver gratis en youtube

— ¿Entonces, definitivamente no se puede robar a un otaku? — Ryou se vio sorprendido por las estadísticas de Bakura.

—Sólo si se cumplen las siguientes condiciones— contestó comiéndose otro dulce.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Número 1: que sea chico otaku. Número dos: que no sea yaoista. Numero 3: que no tenga animales en su casa. Cuatro: que no sepa artes marciales. Cinco: que no sepa ningún deporte. Seis: que no tenga ningún talento intelectual (porque el 17% de los otakus pueden resultar super-mega-ultra-hiper genios que solo hacen lo que es posible en el anime) ¡Ah! y que solo tengan series y mangas hentai— A Ryou le salió un tic en el ojo mientras Bakura seguía.

— Es que hay un 2% de posibilidades de que se pueda vender eso en el mercado negro.

— ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa? hay un 99% de posibilidades de que en tu vida logres recuperar tu dignidad señor rey de los ladrones — Le respondió harto de tanta… "Bakuridad" —Siempre y cuando se cumplan las siguientes condiciones: uno, que tengas cerebro; dos, que tengas cerebro y tres... que seas político ¡con cerebro!

— ¿Y de dónde sacaste los porcentajes? — Preguntó Bakura sin cambiar al expresión de su mirada ojerosa y cansada.

— Yo creo que…del mismo sitio que tu sacaste los tuyos— Le dijo con fastidio.

—O sea que… ¿Intentaste ser un político con cerebro?

— Necesito relajarme— y ya sin darle importancia a la tarea, se fue a poner una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza (le daba migraña cada vez que hablaba con Bakura).

— Bueno… ¿Que más me falta agregar? ah si...nunca robarle a un otaku porque hay un 78% de posibilidades de que te contagie su locura por alguna serie y comiences a actuar igualito que un personaje que primero odiabas y terminaste queriendo, por robarte una serie. — Bakura hizo una pequeña pausa y ve el reloj— me lleva, hay que hacer la tarea... — Suspiró y se talló lso ojos mientras abría un documento casi en blanco, pues lo único que no lo dejaba ser una hoja limpia era el encabezado que decía "Nombre: Bakura, Grado: tercero, Materia: (espacio)" — debo escribir el nombre del profe en el Death Note algún día... — Dijo suspirando.

Ahora tendrán una idea de cómo se le ocurrió esa idea de nunca robar a un otaku ( a menos que te quieras volver un otaku también y termines llevando una vida honesta de fanatismo por el anime y el manga)

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Horus Reborn: (Risita) dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte, se dejan en un review (estas últimas deberán estar correctamente escritas, sin errores gramaticales, ortográficos o de sintaxis y sin palabras altisonantes)_


End file.
